Obsessed
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The Nightwatcher was not, repeat NOT. obsessed with the Ghost of the Jungle. 2007 movie verse


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

Obsessed

 _ob·sess [uh b-ses]_

 _—verb (used with object)_  
to dominate or preoccupy the thoughts, feelings, or desires of (a person); beset, trouble, or haunt persistently or abnormally: Suspicion obsessed him. 

— _verb (used without object)_  
to think about something unceasingly or persistently; dwell obsessively upon something.

This was not an obsession.

So what he couldn't stop thinking about that cloaked figure? So what he went out every night to at least catch a glance at the cloaked figure up to building. _So what?_ That Doesn't mean anything. Just because that cloaked person saved his hide multiple times then disappear without trace. Did not, _repeat:_ DID NOT make Raph want to take that person, and fuck them right on the spot. But most of all he what he 'didn't' love was how that person was able to stay outta sight and with amazing accuracy he was able to throw knives no matter the usual the 30 foot height difference and 10 mile distance difference between them.

The first time Raph saw him was when the night the Nightwatcher decided to take a drive until he caught a robbery taking place. He hasn't seen any action in a while so Raph decided to take an opportunity. He later found out that he underestimated them for they knew how to fight, block, and dirty fight. When one had the Nightwatcher in a tight headlock. One grab a pipe and swung at Raph cracking his helmets glass (but not shattering it) and throwing off his eyesight. Seeing an opportunity one of the men grabbed their bat while the other went to hold him down. Raph kicked and bucked but that only earned him more people holding him down. Raph closed his eyes waiting for the blinding pain of a metal bat. It never came...opening one eye he saw the man with the bat nailed to the wall knife shot clear to his neck, and he felt the men holding him loose their grip one by one. Turning around he saw the 3 of the men laying down with a knife in their head, neck, and chest blood flowing out their nose, mouth, and eyes. Raph stared at the man before he felt a shadow over his head. Looking up he saw a person on a building a few blocks away standing there watching him before he jumped down and ran. Sure Raph had his helmet on and sure his visors where shaded, and cracked but it's like he could see him better than ever. The person was lean and tall and a little on the muscular side but not by too much, their face was covered but that didn't make them less attractive if anything it made them more. Made you want to know who it was and see if the face fit the body.

When Raph got home his body was sore and it hurted everywhere and he didn't know why. He had only got into about...6 fight tonight and he's never felt so sore. Miley noticed Raph painful winces and asked what the matter. Raph looked at Mikey and waved him off saying something ridiculous but still something Mikey would believe. Raph had ran into Leo next and his damn smug look like he knew something Raph didn't then it was quickly replaced when he pointed out that Raphs nose was bleeding. Great, now he has to deal with Don signing Raph told Leo he was fine and stalked to his room. Raph couldn't sleep that night for every time he would close his eyes. The man then would bring a knife close to his neck and he would lean forward bringing their lips close together. Raph gladly would lean forward to kiss him. Ignoring the knife in his neck, he would actually gladly take one thousands knives in his neck to feel his lips on the person's. There lips as always would be only a fingernail away before he would hear Mikey scream "Wakey, Wakey!" waking him up instantly. Those times he wanted to strangle Mikey to death.

Raph stated to make it a routine. The Nightwatcher would 'take a drive', see some crime being committed (some times forcing it), stop it, be in danger, then bam he would be save by that mysterious lean figure. The figure then would disappear making Raph want him even more. After a week of their routine. Raph never thought he would want someone as bad as he wanted that person. Sure it was obviously and male only turned on Raph even more. This was all new to him and he was welcoming it with wide open arms. That night Raph thought it would be possible to wake up 'unfinished' because someone felt to was going to 'fast' after they pushed him on the floor and they unzipped his suit and then started the grinding on his lower half. Raph was mad and hot they were dry humping and he started it then he just stopped as if Raph started it and he felt pressured.. He was so upset the whole day he didnt even go out that night. Raph just stayed home irradiated at 'him' for stopping the dry humping, mad at his brother Leo for that damn smirk he's been wearing lately,and most of all mad at Mikey, for always waking him up early and he was actually cool with Don surprisingly. Raph wanted to take revenge and he knew he could after teasing him and making him want it then just to leave him like that unfinished and wanting. He had to get back at him, and lately how Raph was dreaming he felt that could accomplished. Once Raph was asleep and he saw the man, his back to Raph. Raph tackled him to the floor ripped his cloak off and unzipped his own suit and just pounded into him. Threw all the cries and pleads, the short gasps and breathless pants. Raph still held him down continuing to have his way until he came, Letting go of the man underneath him also. Raph woke up his bed sweating and had not a completely unwanted guest awaiting him grumbling Raph made his way to the bathroom not hearing as Leo awoke with a short cry of relief. Raph needed to met that person rather the person liked it or not.

The Nightwatcher stood up on the building by the cellphone factory. All according to plan Raph thought as he saw 2 men arise from the building holding boxes of expensive and rare made cellphones.

"This is too easy" Raph said to himself. He had got the hint that a couple of low lives would stop by the phone factory and steal some phone he didn't think you were that stupid. He was proven wrong, they were that stupid. Raph smirked and was about to jump from the building and in front of the men. Until he heard a loud boom and the factory was suddenly on fire fire consuming the factory second by second..

"Hey they weren't suppose to go off this early! There was still a guy still in there" Screamed on of the guys stopping in their tracks to look at the burning building. The other one just slapped his back laughing as if finding millions of damage was the best thing ever. The man holing the boxes winced at the others touch and stared at the build as if he regretted what he did.

"No worry! he is tough guy! he survive himself" then old bulker man said with an Russian accent. The other signed heavily and they both ran. Raph smirked and was about to change them. Until one of the building levels collapse and he heard painful screaming. As much as he wanted to get those pest he couldn't let a man die on his watch...sadly. Taking a large inhale of fresh oxygen he jumped and he could've swore he heard his name being screamed when he flew through the window. The building was crumbling and falling around him every step he took threatened the floor underneath him. The Nightwatcher suit didn't help at all.

"Hello?" Raph called looking around trying to see through the thick fog of smoke.

"Over here!" coughed a voice from underneath a pile of wooden pillars and ceiling. Raph ran to where he heard the voice and saw the man pinned under all the stuff.

"I'm gonna get you out ok?" Raph said coughing a bit as some smoke slithered its way in to his helmet.

"Wait! there an.. another person" The man gasps his head dropping. Raph grabbed his head made him keep eye contact.

"Where are they?" he asked when the man's eye were starting to slowly drop.

"I..in….the…..the….closet" the man whispered before he dropped. Raph stood and looked round. Closet? where was the closest it? Raph thought as he looked around him standing up. Far by the corner by the door he saw a smaller door like a cabinet.

"No way" Raph said to himself as he ran to the closet and opened it. The boy flinched back into the cabinet. Raph sighed heavily. He thinks hes plan kinda went down a different road than he expected. Raph was brought back to reality when he heard the ceiling starting to crumble. Raph looked and growled.

"Shit."

Leo rubbed his hands over his head. What was he suppose to do!? Raph jumped in a burning building and its been 30 minutes and nothing happened but another level of the floor collapsed. Leo sighed heavily he couldn't go in their because if he did it and then the whole building collapsed his family would have lost Raph and himself but if he stayed outside then they would lose Raph and Leo would have to live with the guilt. Thats it he's going into the building, no buts about it. Leo ran to the edge and hesitated what if you went in and found out Raph already left? Leo stood there looking down at the he do this, yeah so what he's the one following Raph and making sure he was ok, but this…...he was torn. No, he couldn't leave Raph no matter how much he drove him crazy. Leo loved Raph and he wasn't ashamed of it. Leo let down his hood _Now or never_ Leo grabbed the staired bars that were attached to the building. Leo was ready to go that is until an untainable force slammed into him pinning him down.

"I knew it was ya" Raph whispered before slamming his lips on Leo's. Leo grew over the shock and slowly wrapped his hands around Raph's neck and leg around Raph's shell.

"Thought i lost you" Leo whispered against Raph's lips. Raph snickered.

"I actually thought i lost ya" Raph muttered mostly to himself as he crashed their lips together again. Leo moaned heavily in the kiss as Raph moved his hands to intertwine their fingers together. Neither caring about the police sirens coming from below or the rain falling from above.

 **This is a 2007 tmnt fanfic mentioning. The Nightwatcher and the ghost of the jungle, (Raph/Leo) because I think they is freakin howt, and i couldn't get this damn one-shot outta my head.**


End file.
